Elizabeth "Betsy" Ross (Earth-616)
, the "Old Crone", Agent 13 (?) | Affiliation = Partner of Captain America (Jeffrey Mace), Department Zero, All-Winners Squad, Long-time ally of the Invaders. At one time or another was partnered with FBI Agent Jimmy Woo, Sun-Girl, Namora, Venus, Blonde Phantom | Relatives = Jeffrey Mace (aka Patriot, Captain America, husband, deceased), Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (nephew), Betty Ross (grandniece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, Former FBI Agent and member of the Women's Auxiliary Army Corps (W.A.A.C.) | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics #1 (as Betty Ross) Captain America Comics #66 (as Golden Girl) | Last = | HistoryText = Elizabeth "Betsy" Ross played a pivotal role in the life of Earth's greatest hero Captain America. A government agent during the course of World War II she later became the costumed hero known as Golden Girl and fought along side the wartime replacements of Captain America over the years. FBI Agent In her earliest recorded appearances, Elizabeth (calling herself "Betty" at the time) was a member of the FBI and worked closely with the military. In 1941 Betty became involved with Operation Rebirth, the United States first attempt to create an army of super-soldiers. Disguised as an old hag that ran the antique shop which was the front for the operation, she was charged with protecting the experiment. However, she was unable to prevent Nazi agent Heinz Kruger from infiltrating the area and assassinating Abraham Erskine which effectively prevented the Untied States from effectively producing more Super Soldiers.Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip #1 However, despite this loss, there was at least one successful creation: Steve Rogers became Americas first and only Super-Soldier, code named Captain America . Betty was involved in many of the early adventures of Captain America and his young sidekick Bucky. Following the empowering of Captain America, Betty supposedly investigated fortune tellers Sando and Omar and exposed them as spies with the aid of Captain America and Bucky . However, another account states that this case was cracked by Peggy Carter . Which account is true is unspecified. Betsy's earliest cases with the FBI often led her into trouble, forcing Captain America and Bucky to come to her rescue. She helped face such threats as the Oriental Giants , a band of counterfeiters , and the original Circus of Crime . Later while investigating the kidnapping of a Chinese ambassador, she was captured by the Imperial Japanese spy known as Fang along with Bucky, but was rescued by Captain America . During this time, Betty began spending time around Camp Lehigh where Captain America and Bucky lived in their civilian guises of Private Steve Rogers and company mascott James Barnes. Often times the clumsy front that Steve put on to protect his identity made Betty look down at him, while she adored Captain America. Continued rivalries came from Sgt. Mike Duffy, Steve's superior who constantly gave Steve a K.P. duty and also competed for Betty's affections. During this period, she got involved in a play being put on by the troops at Camp Lehigh, however the performance was briefly interrupted by Captain America's long time foe the Red Skull . Danger still seemed to follow Betty as she was rescued by Captain America from the likes of Ra the Avenger . Later she sought Captain America's aid in stopping death cheating criminal Nick Pinto , and got involved in helping Sgt. Duffy with his rose garden . Another rival for Betty's affections came from Mr. Phillips whom she meet on a vacation cruise. However, upon her return to Washington D.C., her ship was attacked by a modern day pirate calling himself the Looter. The Looter kidnapped Betty and clashed with Captain America and Bucky. Upon the Looters defeat, he was unmasked and revealed to be Phillips, dashing his hopes of marrying the young FBI agent . Shortly after this, Captain Eliot also attempted to romance Betty, leading to a rivalry between Eliot, Duffy and Steve Rogers. However, Captain America exposed him as the Nazi spy known as the Yellow Claw . Working along side Captain America, Betty also exposed Fifth Columnists from rable rousing New Yorkers into opposing Americas entry into the war . After this, she investigated the murder of FBI agents which led to her being captured by the Legion of the Devil a cult of humanoids that lived below the Earth who were commanded by a Nazi agent. When the Legion's leader Lai-Son attempted to take Betty for a bride, Captain America came to her rescue . Following the attack on Pearl Harbor at the end of 1941, Betty and the United States official entry into World War II, Betty soon became involved in more missions that saw her clashing with Nazi and Imperial Japanese forces. Later in 1942, Betty's investigation with various acts of sabotage led to her clashing once more with the Red Skull. With the aid of the Young Allies, Captain America and the Human Torch, Betty stopped the Skull's attempt to gas everyone in Washington D.C., and send the Skull to his seeming death . In her last recorded mission with the FBI, Betty was sent to Japan to investigate how they were managing to launch massive mortar shells across the Pacific Ocean. There she was captured by the Paw, but ultimately rescued by Captain America and Bucky who destroyed the massive mortar launcher and helped Betty flee back to the United States . Women's Auxiliary Army Corps Betty eventually left the FBI to join the Women's Auxiliary Army Corps . She continued to have many adventures with Captain America and Bucky. When the original Captain America and Bucky went missing in action following their clash with Baron Zemo on April 18th, 1945 -- the United States government replaced Steve Rogers and James Barnes with William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. as the new Captain America and Bucky, unknown to Betty . Golden Girl Following World War II, William Naslund was killed in action defending John F. Kennedy from the crazed android known as Adam II and was replaced by Jeff Mace. After Bucky had retired, Jeff revealed his secret identity to Betsy and asked her to be his new partner. She accepted and he trained her to be the costumed crime-fighter, Golden Girl. After a handful of adventures, Betsy and Jeff retired. They were married in 1953. Her fate following the death of Jeff Mace is unknown. She is survived by her nephew Thaddeus Ross and his daughter Elizabeth. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Golden Girl was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bullet proof cape (which formerly belonged to The Spirit of '76) | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * "Betsy" is not to be confused with Elizabeth Ross Banner. Because of the close name affiliation, "Betsy" was not been portrayed in the modern Marvel Universe until her affiliation with the Agents of Atlas was recently revealed. * "Betsy" may or may not be Agent 13 from Tales of Suspense #64. Betsy helped apprehend Sando and Omar in the Golden Age version, but she was identified only as Agent 13 in the Silver Age version. * In the Golden Age, Betsy is the daughter of an American general who had been killed by Axis spies. Captain America Comics #7 | Trivia = | Links = *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Girl#Golden_Girl_.28Betsy_Ross.29 }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Copy Edit Category:Sega - Captain America